


Sweaters

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are out of clean clothing, save for one of Vision's garish sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



Saturday morning, and there is nothing clean in their house.

Wanda has showered, her hair still damp, and she steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to try to find  _something_ to wear. She could pull on one of her old costumes, but it’s a  _saturday_ , and a quiet one at that, and considering that she and Vision are currently reserve members of the Avengers she doesn’t expect to  _need_  to wear her Scarlet Witch outfit.

It is  _sort_  of a lie that there’s nothing clean in the house. The old costumes, of course, and there are other articles of clothing, but she’s gone through everything she would consider wearing for the day. On a whim, she pulls Vision’s drawer of clothing open - he has much less clothing than she does, but he has a collection of the  _ugliest_ sweaters.

Wanda smiles to herself as she pulls one out, an overly large one in red, green, and yellow that Janet had threatened to throw out the last time she had come over and seen Vision wearing it over his already bright costume. It  _is_ garish, but it’s very Vision, and Wanda lets her towel drop and pulls the sweater on over her head. Much easier than walking around holding something up with one hand while trying to do things with the other.

The sweater falls midway down her thighs, and suitably attired, she goes about gathering up all of the laundry that needs to be done. She is bending over to pick up the basket when she hears the sound of someone in the bedroom doorway and glances over her shoulder.

Vision is looking at her, a peculiar look on his face. “ _You are wearing one of my sweaters_ ,” he says, and there is a slightly strangled quality to his voice.

"Well, yes." She straightens, wash basket held before her. "If  _someone_  had done the laundry yesterday, I wouldn’t have, to,  _but…_ " She smiles and steps forward, shoulder brushing his as she passes through the doorway.

Vision’s hand stops her and he tugs her into a kiss. The basket falls, spilling it’s contents onto the ground.

“ _I find that I am glad I did not do the laundry,”_  he says, hands sliding down to rest on her hips, and Wanda smiles.

"Me too."


End file.
